


Lucy's World

by YasminAdolfa



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminAdolfa/pseuds/YasminAdolfa
Summary: After moving to Virginia, Lucille Milton manages to build a new life, even though he is young and with a small daughter as a result of the relationship he had with young Daryl Dixon. Over time, she builds a family. With Negan, her husband, she learns that everything requires effort and sacrifice of herself to achieve happiness, even if there are disagreements and difficulties. While trying to remain unstable, everyone is faced with an unknown virus that caused the zombie apocalypse.When the situation reaches a critical point, she decides to seek safety for the only people left in her life. Lucille goes in search of a solution and security. In this long walk, she meets Rick who wins her trust and after a long time meets a man who brings with him a breath of the past.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1





	Lucy's World

**Author's Note:**

> Be welcome!
> 
> The Walking Dead belongs to Robert Kirkman, all rights reserved to him and AMC!
> 
> Constructive criticism is more than encouraging!

PREFACE 

What if... 

I've had many near-death experiences, more than necessary. It was the kind of thing you'd never get used to. However, death was once again being inevitable with me. And lucky for her, I was alone. I had escaped several times, in different ways, but she continued to come to me tirelessly. 

Once my teacher had told me that there was a chance of the queen piece of the lady's game dying. It was just not very easy, it was almost unlikely, because she was full of defenses and had many pieces to sacrifice for her. Although the loss of the queen was decisive in the outcome of the game, I knew that today was the day that if I played, she would sacrifice herself. Why would she sacrifice herself? For this to happen and become possible, the queen of the game would have to recapture the opposing queen and take her out of the game. Consequently, it was the end of both, and who would win? It would all depend on the others, the other pieces. Who managed to take the most. 

Alpha is dead. Relax. 

The voices that accompanied me were getting more and more euphoric. They knew my outcome. It's funny, because I almost thought I'd have my happy ending. 

\- Great day to die, isn't it, sister? 

Opening my eyes, it was inevitable not to smile when I saw my brother. 

\- Funny... - I tried to control my tears, but as I felt them running down my cheeks, he wiped them - Yes, he's being very generous to me. 

\- You need to rest. - His hands were stroking my hair, and in the blink of an eye he was no longer standing beside me. My head rested on his lap. He hugged my shoulders and shook himself slowly, as if he was putting me to sleep. - He had learned enough. He sacrificed too much. Bad things could almost change you. 

\- I'm tired of being optimistic and strong. - I lifted my head to get a better look at my wound, and that's when I realized how serious it was-that fighting to the end is a bitch of pressure. 

\- Yes. 

Following every move he made, I gasped as I felt his hands press my belly. The blood that was flowing non-stop from my wound dirtied him, but he didn't seem to bother. He smiled and gestured with his head at the red puddle that formed around us. 

\- All this time I kept wondering what weighed the most. Whether it was love or death... 

\- Life, Lucille. Life always weighs more. 

\- Why, Lucille? 

The noise of the woods around me was stirring up all my suffering. The sound of crickets resounded in my ears. The grass tickled the palms of my hand. And the night... It was the canvas I always wanted to put up on the wall. With the stars and the moon with its sovereign air. 

\- In it you experienced everything. From love and ultimately death. - With care, he lifted my head and put it on the grass. He positioned himself beside me and lay down. He held my hands and shook them tight. - You experienced everything a little. Mama would have been angry, but proud of the great woman you've become. You were good and merciful. You were mean to those who weren't benevolent. You found what you lost in the past and got rid of the weight on your chest. You were a damn queen and learned that a true queen would always sacrifice herself for her own. 

\- My children... - I remembered my children, my little ones. They were the only things that kept me centered, with reason in my unconscious. They were my safe haven. Blood of my blood. 

\- They're more than okay, don't worry. You raised them very well. They all take care of each other like a pack, and I found a good father for them, unlike what we had. Don't think about it anymore, everyone who loves you will take care of them. 

With a firmer grip on my hand, I couldn't remember anything anymore. Just the smiles, the childish laughter and the wet kisses on the cheek. 

\- Will it last long? - I meant about death. The idea of lying there while all my blood was draining from my body was not a very pleasant end. I could barely raise my hands and gather my strength to do something to speed the process up. 

\- No. - he responded with a damn smile. My brother, William Milton, or as everyone called him, Bill, was a real mirage. Green eyes, black hair, well-designed lips with a perfect jaw. He was still dressed in his military uniform. He was totally clean, unlike the last time we saw each other. I felt him light, serene, obedient and relaxed. - Keep talking. 

\- It's funny the way the memory works, isn't it? The things you don't remember, and the things you never forget. 

When I said that, I remembered when I was a kid. We had no worries, no sleepless nights, and no grudges in our hearts. I could smell the wet earth, the sheets hanging from the clothesline, and my grandmother's singing. Bill was standing on top of a tree, biting a fruit. I tried to jump, but he just laughed at me.  
\- The bad times will always wake you up. - Bill would curl a lock of my hair with his fingers - for the things you're not paying attention to. 

\- I don't want to wake up. - I denied it with my head - I want you to stay with me. I... I just wanted to see your face, and now you want to leave. It's not fair. I've missed you. 

\- It's not for me to decide. - he said firm. I thought about who that person would be or the force that was still dictating our decisions, and I tried not to laugh. The skepticism had been imbued in me for a long time. - People always go. All that remains is a void inside us. 

\- But we were inseparable. 

\- Always being separated. 

I smiled, but then I cried. 

\- I'll be with you no matter what. - His hand ran across my face and stopped at the corner of my mouth, he stretched his skin with the intention of pulling my lips up, consequently making a fajuto smile - I can't promise you much, things have changed a lot, but I'm still here; and I'll always make you smile. 

I was sure, or maybe a lot (not being too bold), but life wears us down. It wears us down and gets old. We try to save from shipwreck that which cannot be saved... Like our failure. I was suffering and felt misunderstood. I grew up more or less like everyone else and got used to being alone. Now I wasn't surprised. My brother was on my side, but it was a representation of my conscience. I was managing to rationalise and something pulled me out of the bubble, but I stood firmly by his side. 

\- The reality is so depressing, brother. You are too lucky to have gone early. 

\- Don't look for a way to escape. There's a special place in hell for people who don't give themselves a chance to continue. 

\- Really? 

\- Oh, come on. - You turn your eyes and laugh - Sometimes you make choices in life, and sometimes choices make you. Today is no different. 

\- The world was once a much better place. - At that very moment, I was in your arms, compressing my wound in your chest. 

\- The world is the same. There's just no less reason to be in it. - Bill pointed forward and we saw a wanderer, I looked at him in full alert, but the dead man was standing on his back, as if in a trance. - There are better places even in dark times. And you're already this place. 

\- Don't make me laugh, it hurts. - The wound began to hurt even more, from being just a burning to a pain that took root in my leg. 

\- You know how it feels to see everything through thick glass? 

Bill sat down and shook my shoulders with his hands. I was already sitting when he got up. I held my head back because I felt the fear of pain taking hold of me and he was gone. He was insistent, and with the shake of his hand, he was standing even in pain. 

\- Do the sounds get muffled? - he nodded with his head in confirmation. He strangled his fingers and made me turn. My mouth opened when I saw myself lying on the floor. 

\- The colors, paler. - He knelt down and hit me in the face. I felt the touch, but it was on the body lying down that he came upon. I tried to do what he did, but I could do nothing, not even feel the ground beneath my feet. 

\- I can't touch anything. - I spoke in complete desperation. That was a great fright, seeing me, but still being awake and conscious of what I was seeing. The plug fell off when I put the pieces together. 

\- Nothing touches us. - He stood up and stared at me. 

\- What do you mean, he stood up and stared at me? I just... Did I die? - My throat was dry, but I could still taste the blood deep inside me. 

\- You know what? - Bill held my arms and squeezed them by shaking me. - You need to break the glass. 

\- You need to break the glass. I don't want to go back. - When I was about to fall, he held me in his arms. He squeezed me against you whispering beautiful words of comfort. - I don't want to see anyone anymore. Take me with you... Please. It's so hard. Just get it over with. 

\- You know how to love better than any of us. - Listening to this, in my brother's arms, I lifted my head that was hidden in his neck and I saw all the people who were with me for this long walk and who died a long time ago. 

It caught my attention because they were all distracted, doing things they were supposed to do before the world collapsed. One of them was Rick Grimes with a child by his side. The boy wore a hat that was too big, but he still insisted on wearing it. On the other side was Izzy with several computers in front of him, he kept typing and talking to himself. I looked for one specific person for all of them, but I couldn't find her. My heart sank completely. 

\- That's why you find everything so painful. - He pulled me out of the trance and held my face - His story is long, but not yet epic. So come back. 

And he kissed my cheek. 

Still stuck in his eyes, I can't deny it or even nod. A voice from the bottom of my conscience hummed and laughed.  
When we leave, nobody expects to die. If we waited for death, maybe we'd live better. If we waited for death, maybe we would forgive more, laugh more, go out to see the sea of hangover and see the sunset, maybe we would want more time and less power. Who knows, we might understand that it's not worth it if we were saddened by banal things, listened to more music and danced without even knowing it. We go away all the time, little by little and little more every second. What are you doing with the little time you have left? 

\- Come with me. - Blinking my eyes quickly, I didn't contain such happiness when I saw you on my side - What is it, Mom? Come on. - He held my hand and put it on your arm.

The scene was indescribable, for I was older, gray-haired, holding a glass jar of milk, and my son was a man with a striking smile and tall like his father. 

\- What's new about that? - I tried not to laugh, but we were walking slowly, at my pace, and quickly my son let go to open the gate of the house. It was a peaceful place, full of people, but it was peaceful. 

\- What? - He asked confused, but soon he realized. - Let me get a flower for the lady. - He crouched down and pulled a flower from the flowerbed. She was simple, but smelly. My favorite, lavender. - Here it is. 

\- Oh, thank you. - I bowed - you know what that reminds me of? When you were little and I used to take you and Maxon to school. We talked so much. I never wanted to leave you for long. 

\- That was a long time ago, Mom. - Nathan kissed my cheek and squeezed my arms lovingly. 

\- I thank God so much for having you in my life. - A son who helps me so much.

\- I will always be around. I can run away for good while, but I'll be back. Whenever you need me, I'll be around. 

I drowned your face and sighed. 

\- Nathan... Go in the shade. - a silly, but candid, pure, innocent mother's request. With an open heart. 

Seeing him disappear, there was my brother. With his arms crossed and his damn smile. 

\- No need to thank him. He was subtended by the lines you needed that to get back. - He came to me and he saw my shoulder - Long live your life, Lucille Milton. In one piece, promise me.

\- I promise. 

We hugged, but this time it was a cozy feeling, as if I was in arms that evoked the taste of home. 

\- I love you. 

\- I love you! - I answered in a loud, prolonged sound. 

\- I'll be back, Lucy, but this day is not today. And you know why... 

Walking in another direction, my back was directed at him. I couldn't turn around, but wringing my neck, I saw him smiling at me and waving. I didn't know the reason yet, but if I had to, I'd go over my whole story, remember every detail, even if I suffered once, twice, three times... Unfortunately, I would come back little by little and someone would make an effort to save me. It remains to be seen who it was...


End file.
